Bowser vs Greymon (ZombieSlayer23, Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Bowser vs Greymon is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees. It is his sixth collab with ZombieSlayer23 and second collab with Peep4Life. Description Super Mario Bros vs Digimon! Two fire breathing beasts meet in the heat of battle! (Oh for God's sake!) Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Bowser stomped through lands. The princess was his! But the plumber ruined everything! Bowser slammed his fists into the snow in anger and continued walking. He could see the Princess’ castle from here. He would finally destroy the 2 plumbers and take the princess at last! Bowser just needed time to get the princess without dealing with the plumbers…. Bowser called in his Koopalings. The Koopalings attacked the Plumbers at once as Bowser grabbed Peach. Bowser laughed an evil laugh and ran away. Peach watched as her Castle was seen further and further away. Mario and Luigi couldn’t save her now! Bowser smirked and continued running. Before Bowser knew it, a fireball was blasted directly at him! Bowser leaped to his right before the fireball hit him. Bowser pounded his fist into his chest and saw Greymon! Greymon was preparing for another strike with his fireball, but before he could fire it Bowser tackled the orange dinosaur and punched it in the face. Greymon kicked Bowser off of him. Peach started to run away, but Bowser threw a chain over Peach, rapping the princess in it. There was no escape for her. Bowser then focused on Greymon and bared his fists. PLACE YOUR BETS!!! ENGAGE!!!! Bowser instantly fired a fireball at Greymon, but Greymon leaped above the fireball and punched Bowser in the face. Bowser was smashed into a big rock. He had an idea… Bowser sliced the rock in half and fired a fireball at the 2 pieces. The rocks started catching on fire, and Bowser kicked the 2 pieces at Greymon. Greymon dodged one of them, but the other one hit Greymon in the chest. Greymon roared in anger and kicked a tree in half. Greymon grabbed the tree with his tail and threw it at the Koopa King. The tree pounded Bowser into the ground. Bowser couldn’t move! Bowser roared in anger as he watched a fireball flying straight at him. Peach: Go Greymon! Bowser roared in anger and turned into his Giga form. Giga Bowser roared in anger. The first thing he did was incinerate Peach with one of his fireballs. The second thing he did was grab Greymon by the chest and slam him into the ground. Greymon was tiny compared to Giga Bowser! Greymon groaned as he watched Tai shout “No!” and evolve Greymon. Greymon turned into WarGreymon. WarGreymon punched Bowser in the face, and then with his claws WarGreymon sliced Bowser’s arm off. Bowser roared in anger and blasted another fireball at WarGreymon. WarGreymon flew past the ball and punched Giga Bowser in the face. WarGreymon then grabbed Giga Bowser’s horn and pulled it off. Giga Bowser roared in anger and swatted WarGreymon like a fly. WarGreymon slammed into the ground and watched as Giga Bowser made a huge fireball and blasted it at WarGreymon. WarGreymon tried to fly away but he was too late. The fireball melted WarGreymon instantly. K.O!!!!!!! Giga Bowser turned into his normal state and noticed Peach’s ashes. Whoops….. He didn’t mean to kill her. Bowser had anger issues…. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Bowser!!!!! Fight (Peep4Life) Bowser and his minions had an abduction in progress. Peach was in his grasp... Until a young boy and his... pet interfered. Bowser roared at the disruptive pair and lobbed a stream of fire at Tai, burning him, but not killing him. Bowser then turned to Greymon, but Greymon dodged the attack and charged up a response. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Bowser threw himself at the Digimon but as he closed the distance, Greymon blasted him with Nova Blast. Bowser retreated into his shell to minimize the damage. Greymon then used Tail Crash, but Bowser's shell held up. Bowser then used the Whirling Fortress, throwing the dinosaur away. Bowser then equipped his claws from Mario Strikers and lunged at Greymon. The Digimon merely scorched the claws and melted them. Bowser rewarded him for the efforts by grabbing Greymon and executing a flying slam, crushing him under his weight. Bowser stood over his opponent and prepared to finish him off but Greymon used Great Horns Attack to launch the Koopa King back. Bowser was momentarily stunned and then found himself in a blast of fire again. Bowser used the whirling fortress again to clear himself of the flames and he went for a Bowser Bomb. Bowser's entire frame landed right before Greymon... It missed! And now Bowser was a sitting duck for Greymon's Fire Wall. Bowser was engulfed in fire and Greymon stopped his attack to go and tend to Tai... It grew awfully dark as a large shadow appeared above Greymon and his dying friend. "L-look out!" Tai tried to warn his friend... Too late. Somehow, Bowser had transformed and the now Giga Bowser landed a destructive Bowser Bomb, crushing both Tai and Greymon. '''KO Bowser returned to his normal state and grabbed Greymon. This creature dared to defy the King of Koopas, and soon the Mushroom Kingdom? Bowser tore Greymon in two, a message to Mario and Luigi. Nobody could stop the Koopa clan now... Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Bowser! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Outside Peach's Castle - Super Mario Galaxy. "Princess Peach!" Bowser roared from his airship. "You are formally invited... to the creation of my new galaxy!" The Toads all ran for cover - the ones that weren't trapped in ice. "Gwahahaha!" the Koopa King laughed. "THIS FESTIVAL'S OVER!!!" He began to charge lightning from his hands and created a massive thunderstorm. When out of nowhere, he was struck by a burst of fire. Bowser glared down at his attacker and realized it was the Digimon Tamer, Tai and his Digimon, Greymon (Digivolved from Agumon because what's Agumon going to do to Bowser?) Bowser jumped down from his airship and roared at the Digimon, indicating that the fight had begun. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Bowser started by breathing fire at Greymon, who countered with his Nova Blast. The two fiery attacks collided and set the garden on fire. Greymon charged at Bowser with his Great Horns Attack. Bowser wisely went int his shell and performed the Whirling Fortress, sending the Digimon backwards. Bowser then recovered and went for a Bowser Bomb to crush Greymon. Greymon rolled out of the way and while Bowser was picking himself up, Greymon attacked him with his Horn Impulse. Bowser roared in anger and breathed more fire at Greymon, who simply charged through it with his Great Horns Attack. When Greymon got close to Bowser, though, Bowser grabbed hold of him and used a Flying Slam, crushing the Digimon. Greymon slowly picked himself up. Tai reached for his Digivice, but Bowser threw a burst of fire at Tai, incinerating the Digivice... along with Tai! "TAI!" the Digimon screamed out. He rushed over to the burning Digimon Tamer and tried to help him, but Bowser turned into Giga Bowser and threw out another burst of fire at his opponents. (Totally didn't rip off Peep4Life there! xD) The fire engulfed them both, killing them instantly. K.O! Bowser reverted back to normal and got back onto his airship. After a triumphant laugh, he continued his destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... BOWSER! Ultimate conclusion: Bowser 3 Greymon 0 The winner is Bowser!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed Collab